Types of Electronic Cigarette
Over the last few years the popularity of vaping has grown substantially, and now users have many options if they want to start vaping, but e-cigarettes are the most common. There are many dozens of manufacturers producing these devices, and an even wider selection of e-liquid options from which to choose. E-cigarettes typically have a heating element that atomizes a liquid solution called e-liquid. E-cigarettes resemble cigarettes, but without burning tobacco. Electronic cigarettes fall in to 1 of 3 categories; disposable, refillable and voltage variable. Disposable e-cigs that look like a tobacco cigarette. Refillable e-cigs that are larger and can be refilled with e-liquid. And advanced e-cigs with variable voltage and rebuild-able parts. For new vapers, the transition from tobacco products to electronic cigarettes or any vaping device can often be both exciting and overwhelming. Disposable electronic cigarettes They are classified as disposables since the entire device can be discarded after use. They look just like normal cigarettes with a glowing LED on the end. They have a relatively low vapor production and their batteries last for only a few hours. Disposables offer a relatively cheap and satisfying vaping experience and they also represent great way to try electronic cigarettes before investing money in a starter kit. These models are perhaps the easiest to use and requires the least maintenance overall. They are the first generation of electronic cigarettes that emulate the look of real cigarettes. Some disposable models can be recharged and when they run out you can replace the cartridge on the end. Features: #Small and convenient #Perfect for stealth vaping #Discreet #Affordable #Easy to use The refillable electronic cigarette These devices are refilled with e-liquid available in many different flavors that can be bought separately from a wide range of suppliers. E-liquid can be bought much cheaper than disposable cartridges. They use a larger eGo style battery which allows for a higher capacity and needs recharging less frequently. Features: #Provides a lot more vapour #Far cheaper than a disposable set #Batteries last much longer so it can be used for a longer period The Variable Voltage These devices tend to be more expensive and offer the user a range of advanced features. They are larger and more capable vapes and cover mostly intermediate to advanced vapes. You can measure the resistance of your device and use large batteries to support the increased power consumption. These devices are for experienced e-cigarette enthusiasts who have an in-depth understanding of how electronic cigarettes work. A clear example is IQOS devices that is different from traditional cigarettes and vaping. IQOS smoking device works by heating tobacco and is based on 3 key elements – an IQOS heatstick, IQOS holder and a charger Features: #Higher performance #Long-running internal or external batteries #Equipped with multi-coloured LED's #Variable wattag #Temperature control #Great variety in size, performance, specs and capabilities Picking the right device is always a trade-off: form factor and convenience vs performance and battery life. It is really important to shop at a reputable retailer so that you can get accurate product and warranty information. Compare different brands by first trying their disposable electronic cigarettes to get a feel for what vaping tastes and feels like, just in case it isn’t for you. If you are a heavy smoker, you may want to consider how long the battery will last. You can charge some electronic cigarettes via USB to your computer, and there are also car chargers available if you are driving a lot.